wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Mixtec von Schweetz
"C'mon! We are the Rainbow Rocks Racerz and we will NOT be pushed over by some mild bullies like Ivy! She doesn't know who she is messing with..." —Alex to the Rainbow Rocks Racerz before she mangles Ivy. She is the Sugar Rush version of User:VVschweetz. Alexandra Mixers, also known as Alexandra Ruby Mixer, is a girl who dreamt of becoming a class officer since grade 1 but that dream never came true. Biography Alexandra: ''Mixed Emotions'' Alexandra has experienced alot of hardships in school. Over the years, she has felt a lot of feelings. she is an only child. She want's to get revenge on Alexa,Karl,Arianne and Sean. She likes to get revenge, archery, and sharp things. She has been used by one of her friends but her friend doesn't do it anymore. She plays volleyball in school. She is in 6-Ruby in SMCM. Sean,Arianne and Karl are one of the kids who tease her cause her 5th grade adviser is their MAPE teacher so they always want them to sing and since she is off tune, she has been teased cause of it. Than hiding their feelings and they show them and they hurt her feelings, she just laughs it off but deep inside, she is hurt. She likes to playfully punch her seatmate Gio in school. Friends and Other Relationships Real life Friends: Kayla,Althea,Gia "Negi", JM, Via, Princess, Charles,Francis, Gio, Shawn, Mirko, Nichole, Kylie, Abygail, Justine, Janelle, EJ and Richai. Crush: (Secret...) Enemies: Karl,Alexa,Sean and Arianne. Sugar Rush Friends: Bibble,Melanie,Lilliana,Julie,Delia,Katrina, Bloodie, Vanellope, Adorabeezle, Candlehead, Snowanna, Jubileena, Minty, Citrusella,Sticky,Nougetsia,Rancis,Swizzle,Gloyd and Daniel Crush: Chris and Francis (Mellowpop and Rainbowflipper) Rivals: Taffyta,Ivy and Torvald. Personality She is very kind to the racers and she never hurts them, even her rivals. She hates bullies like Ivy but she learned to scare her with her bloody Japanese sword given to her by Minty Sakura. The blood is from the ponies she has killed. She likes to eat and kill ponies if Pinkie says she will kill the ponies but she always enjoys a good pony snack, meaning she loves to eat ponies... She protects her friends no matter what! She is very generous. Even if she hates bullies like Ivy, the only bully she hates is Ivy since she and Ivy are rivals. She really likes to be friends with bullies. She did become one for 1 month and 2 weeks, she bullied Rain Muttonfudge, Icabelle DeFrozz and Applejack (not the pony). She is also a bully in Sugar High. She loves to call her classmates twerp, brat, moron, candy-coated brat/twerp, cavities, tooth-decayers, push-over doormat, striped poles, pinky cavity, doormat ''and many more. She never gets in trouble cause she says: ''If you ever tell Sour-Bill or my father or your family, I will mangle you! ''She already mangled 3 racers: Ivy Sour-Balls, Madeline van Lemmonette and Kenji Stripe. Never would you know she would love MLA... Cupcakes,Lil Miss Rarity,Rainbow Factory etc. that would scare the sunlight out of young kids! But she never changes. She LOVES to watch the Rainbow Factory music video. Appearance In real life: she has curly brunette hair that is in different hair styles everyday and she wears her uniform on school days and different clothes on weekends and on days without classes. In Sugar Rush: She has the same skin as Candace Flynn but in a darker hue and she has brown eyes. She wears black mascara and reddish orange eyeliner. She has dark brown hair with dark pinkish streaks like the emo Candace. She wears a grey shirt that is torn in the bottom that shows her belly-button, black pencil thin jeans and black shoes. Kart Her kart is named the "Speed Mixer". It is one of the fastest kart and has the best handling too. It is like Vanellope's kart but in different colors. Its colors are blue,teal,green,purple,pink and brown. Stats Speed: 100% Handling: 100% Sweetness: 90% Athletic Skills: 70% Creativity: 90% Happiness: 50% Meanness: 50% Patience: 50% Energy: 90% Special power-up: Slippery melted ice cream and hot chocolate Her dream that never came true '''Alexandra has always wanted to be a class officer since grade one but she didn't.' Since she was not a class officer since grade 1-5, she taught she would be one in grade 6. But when her grade-6 class officers election came up, she was elected but did not win. When the election for PRO came and she was elected by Vince but she did not win, after her classmate Kevin won, she got hurt, in her heart. Then after Sgt. at arms election came and she was not elected and her classmate Niña won, she got hurt even more, then her teacher elected her for muse, she did not win either. She held her tears but one or two tears dripped from her. All she wanted was to stay away from all the class officers but she can't do it cause she thinks that they think she doesn't want to be friends with them anymore. She just lives her life miserable and hurt until she becomes a class officer, but she thinks it will never happen. Now she acts mean, a bit arrogant and sad these days cause of her broken dream. Likes and dislikes Likes: Color blue,neon green,neon orange,teal,purple and magenta The shows Every witch way,Grachi,The Thundermans, Haunted Hathaway, Big Time Rush, Sam and Cat, iCarly and My Little Pony The songs Sugar Rush,This is my Paradise, Lucky Star, Dam Dadi Doo and Give your Heart a Break (there are alot more actually) How she became a three-game character 2nd game One day, a new game was being plugged in, she decided to visit that game (cause she wasn't on the roster) while no one was playing it.When the arcade closed,she was looking out the SR screen and saw the game was called Amnesia Dash Raceway. She remembered My Little Amnesia and decided to dress like Pinkamena. She was wearing a cutie mark shirt and skirt with a belt (given by Pinkie),a unicorn horn necklace (given by AppleBloom) and pegasi wings (attached to the dress (given by Pinkie)). She was walking in Game Central Station eating a rainbow cupcake (it's actually Rainbow Dash as a cupcake (Pinkie baked a dozen Rainbow Dash cupcakes)) and a brown and grey cupcake (it's actually Gilda as a cupcake (Pinkie baked 2 dozens of Gilda cupcakes)) when she bumped into Ralph. Ralph asked where she was going and what she was eating. Alex said she was going to the new game and she said she was eating cupcakes. Ralph said "ok then! See you later kid!" (Ralph also calls Alex "kid"), ''she entered Amnesia Dash and met Brutania. She and Brutania immediately became best friends. So while they were talking, Brutania said Amnesia Dash didn't have a ruler and Brutania knows Cupcake, the royal servant like Sour-Bill but Cupcake is a girl. She told Cupcake that Alex can be the new ruler. Cupcake said "Do you know how to make a code?", Alex said yes. So, Alex made her code then, Alex picked her name,attitude and what she looked like. Her new name is Killzette van Bloodzie, the new Amnesia Racer. 3rd game One rainy day, a creator of SRgar Rush came to check on Sugar Rush, he saw Alexandra can transform into a draconequuis. He taught that if she can transform into a draconequuis, she should be in a game where there are racers who can transform into other creatures too. So, a month later, the new game was being plugged in. It was ''Chaotic Neutral Dash Transform Speed. ''When the arcade closed, Alex went there and she met Breeza. Breeza said Alex was the ruler, Alex became confused. Breeza led Alex to the code room of CNDTS, she saw her code. She was happy to be a three game racer, she ruled CNTDS how it should be ruled... Her Pokèmon '''Ghost Pokemon:' # Gastly # Shuppet # Duskull # Dusknoir # Doublade Electric Pokemon: # Raichu # Joltik # Emolga # Pachirisu # Flaafy Water Pokemon: # Seel # Wooper # Mantine # Octillery # Corsola Ice Pokemon: # Dewgong # Glaceon # Froslass # Vanillite # Amaura Steel Pokemon # Steelix # Mawile # Scarmory # Lairon # Metang Fairy Pokemon: # Togetic # Kirlia # Sylveon # Swirlix # Klefki Fire Pokemon: # Vulpix # Flareon # Victini # Simisear # Litwick Starters: # Blaziken # Quilava Trivia * Her themes are different types of candies and mixed candies and all of the SR racer's themes * In Sugar Rush, a lot of boys have a crush on her like Gabby Gobstopper and she knows it cause Gabby shows it. But in real life, she doesn't know if boys like her and she doesn't care. * Her hight in real life and in SR is 5'11 that makes her the tallest 11 year old. * Her nationality is half Filipino and half Danish in real life and in Sugar Rush, her nationality is Filipino. * She has been in the most creative classes in school who always does alot for their adviser like surprising their teacher on special occasions. * She is 11 years old. * She likes to call her friends "glitch" cause she sometimes act like Taffyta. * She is a princess cause Vanellope gave her the throne when they stayed in the real world. * Even if Vanellope gave Alexandra her crown, she was programmed to have a different crown and Vanellope's Crown is in the castle. * She is a glitch (the reason is shown in Out of the game, and into the real world's trivia) * Credit to Sweet Eve for Chris,Francis and Twister. * She seems to be very close to Timmy Turner cause they both have things in common. * She likes to say to anyone that calls her a glitch: that she's going to suck a knife or a sharp and long Japanese sword into their heart or she will kill them and bake them into cupcakes. * She helps Pinkie Pie and AppleBloom (both from MLP) kill,bake and eat ponies. * She is a total carnivore. * When she eats pony's flesh, it is mostly raw. * She also likes to eat unicorn's horns and pegasi feathers when Pinkie makes them edible. * Even if Pinkie uses unicorn's horns for her necklace, she uses the extra horns for eating. * She is a von Schweetz. * She likes to wear a Philippine flag shirt instead of her pink shirt when she is in the castle. * She sometimes likes to let other racers be on the roster and let her self get disqualified cause some racers like Taffyta makes the other racers get disqualified to not be on the roster but Alex lets the racers win and the racers who makes the other racers get disqualified loose the race and did not get to be on the roster. * She sometimes wears a blue and red jacket, a Philippine flag shirt, a blue and red skirt, blue and red leggings and black flats as her Philippine outfit that Taffyta,Ivy and Torvald make fun of. * She and Taffyta are rivals cause Alex can't stand Taff's big ego. * She wanted to be friends with Torvald but she knew that Torv had big ego (sometimes) * She is a bit based on Pinkamena Diane Pie (since both eat ponies) * She has a blue pet fruit bat named BlueFruit (when a normal fruit bat in the morning) and a vampire fruit bat named Sucker (still Fruity but a vampire fruit bat at night) * She is Killzette van Bloodzie. * Her troll is Gamzee Makara. * Her Homestuck version is named Silvera Mikara (made by Scorpiogal122) * Her full name is Alexandra Mixtec vondestroynomy Schweetz. * Vondestroynomy means: destroy means destroy (doi) nomy means astronomy. * She has a negative side but it is not like Gloster, it is just her acting different like: mean, always think of the negative things, acting like an emo, reading 'bout villains etc. and she wears different clothes that are torn and she also has nicknames when she is acting different. ** Her nicknames are Nega-Lex, Mixter Emo, Dark Side and Soon-to-be Villain. * She can transform into a draconequuis (and I think she is the only one who can but I am not sure she is the only one) * She is a 3 game racer. * Credit to Fan2 for Floss Cottine. * Credit to Holly for Hope,Melissa and Freddie. Gallery Lo.png|Alexandra's kart by Toffetia. RequestforAlexandra.jpg|Alexandra holding the Filipino Flag wearing María Clara gown by:SocksandButtons Princess Alex.jpg|Alexandra's princess Look Alexandra Mixers by Aly.png|By User:Ami670 Sketch281203351.png|Alexandra in her princess dress By User:sugarrushfan2 Escolarium clothes 1.jpeg|Alexandra's Escolarium clothes PH clothes.jpeg|Alexandra's Philippine clothes Pinkamena-Killzette-Alexandra.jpeg|Pinkamena - Alex is based on her New design.png|Alexandra's new design Another new design.jpeg|Her 3rd and current design Alexandralukoriceby8bit.png|Alexandra and Lukorice by User:RICHARD8bit Gastly Girl.jpeg|Alexandra with her Pokèmon Gastly wearing clothes like Terra from TTG and Gastly-like hair Tumblr nc7dtslxLA1tkigo0o1 500.jpg|By MyHuuse123 Theme Songs Her Theme songs are Mad Mares,Good Girl,Just A Kid,Negative Me and Under Our Spell Category:Characters Category:Females Category:VVschweetz's fan stuff Category:Racers Category:Fanon Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Princesses Category:Glitches Category:The Glitch's fan stuff Category:The Glitch's OCs Category:Bullies